Your Akatsuki One Shot Hidan
by Catiprojectc
Summary: For my akatsuki one shot project third in line is Hidan, pleas be aware that I have put this under mature content for reasons, enjoy none the less


I don't own the naruto charachters , I just have fun with them.  
This is for the akatsuki one shot project And third in  
Line hidan. Pleas enjoy

--

**Hidan one shot:**

"Alright you all you heard me, now you all finish up your drinks and get back to the base."

You heard the murmuring of your lower ranks and smiled, they were just like little kids.

"Now Im going to go already and I expect that you all wont be back much later..."

One of your men turned to you and grinned cheesy.

"Yeah we know, or youll come kick our assess back one by one" they all bursted out laughing as one of them spilled his drink and hit the other man standing next to them blaming him for spoiling his drink.

"Well since you all know the drill Ill be taking my leave"

You heard them all say bye and you waved at the bartender. Your pace was steady yet quickly for a girl your posture. And you couldnt help it, but your gaze drifted to the far corner of the pub where a figure with a big cloak was sitting.

It covered almost everything up and the person gave you an anxious feeling.

As your hand reached for the doorknob your mind slowly drifted back to about an hour ago.

/

_"would like 10 sake and one glass of water"_

_You smiled happily at the bartender, you and the men had something to celebrate, and you had just taken territory back that had been stolen by another gang of thieves._

_"Youre a strange girl, all your men drink yet you always take water, whats up with that"  
You noticed that the eyes of the bartender were old and looked tired._

_Even though he was just begin 40s. But you knew the stories of this village, many people had lost someone close to them during the wars, he was no different. " Well sir... " you started out, giving him the most wonderful smile you could muster, until you fell something brush against your elbow. You looked next to you, only to find a man with a big cloak standing next to you. You caught a glimpse of his eyes. They were bright, and an unusual colour. And they were filled with an emotion you couldnt quite put your finger on. You turned your gaze back to the bartender and out of reflex you snatched the trey and slammed down the money. "Its... its because of my religion. " You turned around so quickly you completely forgot about your change. The entire night you had the feeling of bright eyes staring at you. Yet everythime you looked the cloaked mans way, he was reading something. _

_\_

With your thoughts returned to you, you opened the door and quickly pass it, to make sure not to much cold wind came in. Once outside, cold night air and a big layer of snow at your feet made sure you were wide awake. You looked around you while walking to the outer skirts of the village. It was an average village, with normal people. Not many ninjas from big countries came here since this village didnt have anything important. It was nice for you and your gang, you didnt really bother the people with your troubles, and they accepted you all like normal villagers, they villagers even came to you and your gang for problems that needed to be solved from time to time.

You sighed heavily and smiled, yes this village was just everything you could hope for. Even though it did have a rough past, having been in a war which had coast many lives it was slowly turning back its old self. But you knew, maybe better then anyone in the village, better then anyone in your gang, that stuff in your live could leave scars, and scars didnt fade with time, they stay on your skin, burn into the deepest of your mind, and stay there for the rest of your life.

You suddenly yelped when you slipped over a stone that tuck above the snow. It happened so fast that you didnt realise it until you layer face flat in the snow suddenly getting even colder then before. You softly giggled to yourself and sat up rubbing the snow out of your hair and closing your jacket better around you. You were just about the make a snow angel when you fell a presence watching you. You looked around you, squinting your eyes in order to make out where it came from. But you couldnt, it bothered you. Your specialty was your defence; you could sense chakra's from so far, that you had gotten the nickname sense.

Not wanting to get paranoid or troubled, you quickly got up and continued your way, maybe the presence wasn't what you thought it was, maybe just a villager that was walking his dog.

You stopped midtrack, you sensed it again. Who where you fooling this wasn't a villager, it wasn't even someone from your own gang. This chakra was so frightening and strong, it was making your knees tremble. You decided that it would be best to quicken your pace even more and try to get to the base.

By now having reached the outskirts you sighed of relief. Then you felt a heavy blow on your neck as you gasped to try and full your longs with air. Trying to look behind you all you saw was a dark figure, and those eyes, bright eyes. Then everything went black.

You woke up, by the touch of silk fingers stroking your cheek. You kept your eyes closed and tried to keep your breathing steady in order not to blow cover. You started to try and move things, your hands were tied but your feet weren't. All thoughts suddenly stopped as the finger that was stroking your cheek just a minute ago was sliding lower.

You snapped your eyes open and swung your leg up in order to give a damaging blow to the jerk that even tried to do anything to you. Your eyes widen even more in shock as your kick didnt land but was caught, by the same guy that was in the pub.

"Are you always this jumpy when you wake up" a sly smile graced his face as you were a bit taken back by how handsome he was. But you quickly got over that. The bastard had attacked you from behind and taken you to god may know where.

"then you shouldnt have kidnapped me but instead you should have asked nicely..." you snapped back and pulled your leg out of the tight embrace of his hand.

"Ouch, touché... " he layed his hand on his chest above the area where someones heart is located and pretended to be deeply hurt. You dont know why but you couldnt help sticking out your tongue in order to mock him back.

"And another thing, you coward, attacking people in the back how long can you possibly go...? "you huffed. You were surprised as he suddenly pinned your upper body down with his own and his lips were but an inch away from yours.

"You'd be surprised on how long I can go" he whispered softly but loud enough for you to hear. You shivered as you felt his breath tickle your skin.

Suddenly his weight disappeared as he got up, you breathed in and out deeply as you followed him with your eyes. When you did so, you also took in your surroundings, judging by the rough pattern and the darkness around you, you were in a cave, but when you looked outside you could defiantly see a blizzard was rushing by. Then realisation struck you, the bastard had taken you up high in the mountains. You sat up against the wall and tried freeing your hands. But why, you couldn't really understand why he had kidnapped you, or why he had taken you here. Was he hired by another gang to dispose of you? You were awakened out of your thoughts when he suddenly spoke again.

"Almost time"

You blinked confused, time for what.

"Time for what if I might ask?" you were startled as he suddenly stood by you within just the blink of an eye. You looked up to see his face which had yet again that sly smile on his face. Then you noticed his eyes you felt as if they were piercing right through, like he could read your mind with hem.

"Time for what..." he jokingly asked back, which you answered with a glare.

"Time... to make you mine of course" you could feel your mouth open to say something but nothing came out as you could only stare at him in disbelief.

"I beg your pardon... "you spoke out after a while.

"Hello ... do I speak French?, I said I was going to make you mine.."

"I dont understand, why... why me?"

He kneeled before you until your eyes were at the same height, his lips curled into a smile as his fingers reached out to touch your cheek.

"Why is for me something to know and for you something to not know, as to the question why you... "

he reached forward and pinned you to the wall behind you and placed a kiss in the crook of your neck and whispered in your ear "...Becaus you are the most outstanding girl I have ever layed eyes on..."

You could feel the heat in your face rise and your cheeks turned bright red, graced by his words for a moment your heart just wanted to forget about the kidnapping but your mind didn't.

"And your not even going to ask for my opinion?" you managed to bring out. You can feel him move back a bit you look at his face and try to read his expression, which by your opinion shows that he is thinking deeply... or maybe not so deeply...

"Well you want an honest answer or should I lie?" he gives you a smirk and you try to reply but he hushes you.

He withdraws himself to the midst of the cave and then he pulls out a kunai. You hold your breath thinking to yourself.  
Oh god this is it. But you can only open your mouth as he cuts his own hand. You want to ask something, maybe if he's okay but then he starts drawing a symbol with his own blood. Or at least you think its a circle. When he finishes he kneels down and bows forwards and starts chanting. Is he praying you watch in silence waiting for what will happen next. Suddenly he stops the chanting and stabs himself in the heart.

You scream and can only look horrified as he lets go of the kunai and the blood streams out. He seems to fall limp for a moment and you shuffle a bit towards him. You dont know why you care if he's okay cause he's probably a maniac first kidnapping you and then stabbing himself, yet in those eyes of him you didnt see anything that looked like he would hurt you. As you near the circle he suddenly snaps his head up growling something that sounded you like men that feels great.

You are surprised as he suddenly moves towards you, simply grabs you and pulls you in the strange circle with you. You struggle a bit until you can fully see what the circle is. You recognized it, even though he was from a different religion, you knew a ritual circle when you saw one.

"What are you gonna do you!? " didnt want to admit it but fear was taking you over.

"I already told you..." you were caught in his arms with no escape "I'm gonna make you mine"

"Will... will you at least tell me your name..."

He placed a small kiss on your forehead "...It's hidan"

He took your face in his hands and roughly put his lips on yours, trying to resist you feel your heart inside failing as you start to respond.

He left your lips and moved to your neck leaving a trail of kisses while his hands roamed over your body. Shivering at his touch, and shivering even more when he tore your sweater of you could feel yourself losing more and more. Letting your hands creep over his chest and letting them tug at his cloak, trying to tell him you want it off. He helps you as he lets go of you for a moment so that he can slip it off. Right after he started his assault again moving you onto his lap as his hands found new territory to discover, you can hear yourself let out a small moan as he grinds himself into your lower region. To your dismay you can also feel a smirk form around his lips.

It didn't take long for you were without any clothes at all. Knowing what would come you didn't mind anymore, you had already surrendered yourself to him. Before knowing the sharp pain of him entering you had slowly ebbed away as you had clutched at his shoulders and hidden your face in the crook of his neck. But in your heart you knew it wasn't over, this ritual circle was made of blood and only more blood would flow.

"I wish I could say that the pain is over but I know that you know that that isn't so"

The moment he had said that you felt a sharp pain in your back followed by another and another. You bit back screams of pain and clawed at his back instead. Soon he was rocking in and out of you sometimes associated with a sharp pain in your back. Of the rest you didnt remember much, only that you had screamed his name as the pain eventually turned into pleasure, that he had hold you till long after. and that you had fallen asleep right after his words:

"I can finally call you my own now..." to which you had just smiled to...and cuped his face.

"Leader, leader..!!" You groaned and turned around. It had been a weak ago since it had all happened, you had awakened back in your gangs hideout and had first thought that it was all a dream until you had come into the bathroom and saw that in your back, a circle with an upside down triangle had been carved. Your men had been asking the entire time if you were alright and you had scolded all of them.

"Leader...?"

"Oh what is it.. " You open your eyes to see your best friend standing over you.

"something was delivered..."

" Thanks, will you leave it on the table for me" He simply nodded and walked away.

You tried going back to sleep but to no vain, you stood up and walked over to the table. Slowly opening the package a pendant fell out onto the ground. You threw the paper on the table and picked it up. Your eyes widen in surprise. The pendant was the same mark on your back, your franticly start to search the paper and find a little note.

_**I can call you my own now, we'll meet again soon...love**_

**© all rights reserved to catiprojectc . Iris . Cati0vz**


End file.
